Everything is aligned
by allie5710
Summary: When he told her to go, that's what she did. Now that he thinks he is ready its going to take a lot more than a cute smile and all his love. Rachel isn't going to accept him with open arms.
1. Chapter 1

September 2012

"I don't understand. You're just going to leave? What am I supposed to do? We're getting married. Does that mean nothing to you?' Rachel cries

"This wasn't how we would end up. We were supposed to leave, YOU were supposed to leave this stupid town and have a life. I never should have let you defer your acceptance. You are going. You are going to New York and maybe… maybe one day we can make this work, but until than I want you to go." Finn says, not looking at her.

"This isn't what I want. Does that not matter to you? Do my feelings matter to you at all?" Rachel sobs out with tears running down her face. He walks to her and cups her face.

"Of course they do! I am doing this for you. Your miserable here. You've wanted to get outta Lima since you could say Broadway. I want you to go. I want you to live your dream and one day we will make this work. We will. I love you, Rachel Berry and one day you will be Rachel Hudson. Right now is not that time. You need to go. Stop fighting this and go. Just stop. Nothing you say will change my mind. If you stay here you will hate yourself and maybe one day me too. I do not want that. I love you." Finn looks in her eyes and gives her a kiss.

"Now, let's finish this up. You're train leaves soon. I'm going to go make you some tea." Finn walks out of her bedroom.

Rachel doesn't know what to think. She knows that some of what Finn is true but she knows that no dream is worth accomplishing without him. How can he do this to her? Is she just supposed to wait for him? Leave the man she loves because of some stupid reason that he isn't good enough for her? Why isn't he coming too? Her thoughts are interrupted when Finn walks back into the room.

"Why can't you come with me? Why? Why are you just going to abandon me and what we have?" Rachel says with some anger.

"I can't hold you back any more than I already have. You are the brightest, inspirational, and the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I can't hold you back. I'm not good enough." Finn replied.

"You are good enough. You are perfect for me. You have so much spirit, courage, love, and you make me want more. Why isn't that enough? Why isn't what I have to say enough?" she said

"It just isn't. I'm not who need right now, Rach. I—can't go with you yet." Finn replied.

"Well then, get out." Rachel say with a fierce look in her eye.

"Wh-hat? Rach, I love you—", Finn started but was quickly interrupted.

"I'm not going to wait for you to see what I already do. I love you, more than anything in this world but I can't watch you tear yourself down. You want me to go? Fine I will. I don't need your help and I don't want it. As far as I am concerned this is over." Rachel is silently sobbing. "Just go."

Finn doesn't know what to say and slowly starts to walk away. He turns with one last look at the girl he loves, the woman he wanted, no wants to marry. She is looking at him too with tears running down her face. He gives her one last look and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 months later…_

"I am so exhausted. Tell me again why I thought it'd be a good idea to not live in the dorms, work at the diner, and take extra dance classes?" Rachel lets out with an exhausted sigh to her roommate Santana. Never in her life would she have thought that they would be friends, much less roommates, but after running into her at the diner they both work at she was the only one that could really help her get over Finn.

"Okay, to answer the first one it's because your roommate is a bigger whore than me, and that's saying something. Two, because you have to pay half the rent here and you refuse to take your parents offer to help, and three because you are an overachiever and know that you need the extra help." Santana lists them off on her hand with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I don't know why but today is just the worst. I've felt sick all day. I threw up twice at work but afterwards felt fine. I think it might have just been the smell of the burgers. I am also exhausted. I want to curl up in my bed and never get out. So excuse me while I do just that." Rachel gets up and as she is walking past Santana she get a whiff of her perfume. Any other day it would have been fine but the smell hit her like a ton of bricks and she rushed to the bathroom with Santana close on her heels.

As soon as Rachel reached the toilet everything she was able to re-consume after the first two times made its way up her throat and into the toilet. She wishes she knew why this was happening. I mean she has been really busy since she got to New York. She had to explain to NYADA to let her back in and play catch up for the couple weeks she wasn't here. She has been so focused she hasn't and doesn't have time to be sick.

"What's going on Yentl? Why have you been puking so much?" Santana asks concerned, "& don't you dare say that this started today. I can hear you. This has been happening for a week now. What gives?"

"I don't know. I haven't been feeling ill just really tired. I figured it was just everything catching up to me. Maybe I should go to the clinic. Will you come with me? I think they might still be open?" Rachel asks hopefully.

"Ugh, I guess. Let's go hobbit. I got better things to do today." Santana answered. Rachel knew that Santana loved and cared for her. She just shows it threw her "nicknames".

They both grab their purses to head out to the clinic which is only a couple of blocks away from their Brooklyn apartment. They got really lucky with the location and the price. They were close to work and school. It was the best of both worlds. As they walked all Rachel could think of is what is causing her to be sick. She is on birth control so she doesn't usually have a period. She hasn't been exposed to any sickness that she knows of. What could it be?

They arrive at the clinic about twenty minutes later. Rachel fills out the check in form and waits for her to be called back. Luckily it wasn't that long before she was. Her and Santana followed the nurse back and were anticipating to wait a little longer but the doctor came right in behind them.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Roberts. Now I see that you wrote you have been feeling tired and throwing up. You checked that you are on birth control and haven't been exposed to any unhealthy people. Tell me about your schedule?" Dr. Roberts was an older looking women with a gentle smile.

"Well, I attend NYADA and I work. I usually don't have much free time because I am taking extra dance classes at the moment. I plan on being on Broadway one day. I need to push myself until I reach my goal." Rachel states proudly

"That's great. I am sure you will succeed. I want to run a pregnancy test and take some saliva to check for any viral infections that could be there. Hopefully we can figure this out. Take this cup to the bathroom and slip it in the cabinet. We should be back in with results from both tests in about ten minutes. Nurse, can you please swab the inside of Rachel's mouth? Let me know when everything is set." Dr. Roberts says and swiftly moves out of the room.

Rachel lets the burse swab her mouth and takes the cup to the bathroom. Rachel is just hoping that she hasn't got an infection. She can't afford to not work. They need that money. She walks back to the exam room with a million thoughts in her head. Santana lays a hand on her shoulder and gives her a gentle squeeze. They can figure this out. The doctor comes back in with a smile on her face.

"Well we know what the culprit is." Dr. Roberts says.

"Whatever it is, it won't affect my voice will it? I need it to be on Broadway. Without my voice I'm nothing. Give it to me straight." Rachel rambles out

"It will not affect your voice but it might affect your dancing. According to my test your pregnant Rachel. Congratulations." Dr. Roberts said with a big genuine smile.

"I'm sorry what? She can't be pregnant. Your test is wrong." Santana says sternly.

"It isn't. We ran it twice to make sure. I have the card of a great OBGYN that can assist in the delivery and everything that leads up to it. I recommend you make an appointment soon. Have a good day ladies." Dr. Robert shakes both their hands and walks out.

Pregnant. She's pregnant. Rachel can't even wrap her mind around it. She had to be at least 2 months along. She hasn't slept with anyone since….no she will not say his name. She doesn't even want to go there. She looks at Santana and in that look she knows what she is going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to say thank you all for reading! This chapter is a little short but I will posting another one tonight after I get outta work. I hope you enjoy and please review!(:_

After receiving the card for the OBGYN Rachel and Santana make the trek back to their apartment. No one said a word both lost in their own thoughts. Santana looked at her friend and didn't know what to think or say. Rachel came to New York heartbroken over what Finn did. She knows they haven't spoken to each other since the night she told him to leave. Well, whatever she decides to do Santana knows she will be there all the way. Even when she didn't deserve it Rachel always treated her with respect and was there for her. Now it's time to repay her.

They reach the apartment and Rachel goes straight to the couch needing to sit down after the news. Rachel knows that she is going to keep this child. After all the mess of being adopted and not knowing who her mother is she knows in her heart she couldn't put this baby up for adoption. Nor could she abort it. It just isn't in her nature. How is gonna do this alone? She swore she would never call Finn after what happened two months ago. She knows if she calls him he will come running straight to be with her and the baby, but that's not how she wants Finn. Rachel doesn't want him to come just to do the right thing. He told her to go, so she went. She can't just drop this bomb and he expect everything goes back to normal.

Rachel hates what he did to her. She is tired of everyone telling her how things are gonna go. Finn should have given her a say and not just forced her to go. He never saw the good that she did. It was like he never loved her in the first place. If he did he'd never have been able to let her go.

"Are you okay? I can't believe this Berry. What are you gonna do?" Santana asks while handing her a glass of water.

"I'm not 100% sure but I know that I am going to have this baby." Rachel says while she takes a big gulp of water.

"Well, are you going to tell your fathers? What about Fi—"Santana started but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't you dare say his name! He lost all rights to me and this baby when he decided he wasn't good enough for us. I will tell him when the time is right. As for right now I don't want to hear anything about him. We should be going through this together! Instead he sent me to New York while he stayed to do who knows what in Lima. I owe him nothing." Rachel gets out not noticing the tears running down her face. Santana walks over and hugs her broken friend. She knew that Rachel was still hurt but this was a lot. Rachel's body shakes with the sobs running through her body.

"Okay, Rachel. Calm down. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. How about you go take a nap and I am going to call his OBGYN to see when you can get in. We need to see how far along this peanut is." She finished with a smile.

"Santana, thank you. I don't know if I'd be able to handle this without you." Rachel starts

"Don't. I could never in good conscious let you do this alone and you will never have too. I got your back Berry. No get some sleep when you wake up we'll go get dinner." Santana finishes with a little nudge to Rachel's room. Rachel starts to walk and turns around about half way to look at Santana.

"I know you're going to call people about this but for now can you leave Finn out of that rotation? Tell anyone else just not him. If I see him it won't end well. As much love I have for him, I have the same amount of hate as well. Thank you." Rachel finishes and swiftly moves to her room and closes the door.

Well shit. Santana thought, the hobbit knows what I was thinking. Well I won't call Frakenteen but I could call the next best thing. Santana dials a number on her phone and waits for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hey, how fast can you get to New York? We have a problem. That soon? Alright see you tomorrow. Bye." Santana hangs up. Hopefully she did the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Per request I will try to make my chapters longer. I apologize if they have been to short. I'm still trying to get the hang out writing again. Please leave some reviews. Thank you!_

The next morning Rachel wakes pretty late. It's Saturday, which means no class and she has the day off from the diner. This baby must really be messing with her. She has never slept in, granted it is only 10 am. She gets dressed and walks out to the kitchen and notices that Santana isn't alone. Rachel cautiously approaches until she hears that voice. She didn't realize how excited she was until she blew out his name, "KURT! What are you doing here?" Rachel finishes while giving him a great big hug.

"Well, Santana called me and said there is a problem and I needed to get up here ASAP. I found the soonest flight and here I am. How are you? How are classes?" Kurt says to his best friend.

"It's great. NYADA is exactly how we thought it was. I am doing okay but I should be better soon. Kurt sit down. I have something to tell you." Kurt sits back down at the table while Rachel starts to pace. "I guess I should just come out with it, I'm pregnant." Rachel all but shouts.

Kurt just stares at her. He doesn't know what to say. The first thing that comes to his mind is how his brother is going to react. Finn is going to be heartbroken. Kurt knows exactly how he is doing because he's been trying to pick his brother up from what happened those two months ago.

"What! How? I mean I know how but what about Finn? Are did you forget all about him?" Kurt says angrily

"What are you talking about? It is Finn's. What did you think I would just forget about him? He is the one that sent me away, not the other way around. So yes I am pregnant with Finn's child." Rachel sobs

"I'm so sorry Rachel. What are you going to do? You have to tell him." Kurt says going to Rachel's side.

"I can't Kurt. If I do that I know I'm going to say some things that we both will regret. I'm still so upset with him. How come he didn't realize what he means to me? Why didn't I mean enough? Why wasn't my love enough?" Rachel is overtaken by her cries.

"Rachel, you need to know that this isn't a walk in the park for him either. He loves you more than you will ever know." Kurt said quietly.

"I want to believe you but I can't. I just can't. If I meant anything he would have come with me. Not send me on my own. Now, I know that I need to tell him but right now I can't. I won't. I don't want him here and I don't want to include him. He doesn't deserve it. This is a special time. I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be an Uncle. Now if you excuse me, I need to go call my fathers." Rachel calmly finishes and walks to her room and shuts the door.

"I see what you mean. What are we gonna do Santana? Finn deserves to know. This isn't fair. He is so broken about all this. He is just now starting to leave the house. He needs to know that he is going to be a dad. I don't know if I can hide this from him." Kurt says sitting back down at the table.

"I know Kurt. I'm not sure what the right thing is anymore. I agree that Finn needs to know. He deserves that much. Should we tell him? I—"Santana stops when a loud crash from Rachel's room is heard. They both jumped up and ran to her room. They pushed it open to find Rachel on the ground, her phone by her ear and the yell of her fathers.

"Kurt call 911, NOW! Rachel, Rachel wake up. Rachel!" Santana is shaking her friend. "Please wake up, please. Come one. Rachel."

"An ambulance is coming right now. Is she breathing? What's going on?" Kurt came rushing back in.

"She's breathing but I don't know why she won't wake up. Rachel wake up." Santana sobs.

The ambulance arrives shortly after the call was made. Santana called her dads to let them know they will call with an update, they are currently on a business trip in California. The ambulance takes all three of them to the hospital. The doctors take Rachel in while Santana and Kurt wait.

"Kurt, you need to call him. If something happened to that baby and he never knew, he'll never forgive himself. Call him, now." Santana says, "I'll deal with Berry. She needs him."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Kurt gets up and makes the call.

Santana knows that Rachel is hurt but she can't watch both of her friends be broken if something isn't done. She can't watch both of her friends wither away. Not anymore.

Rachel wakes up in an unfamiliar room. What happened to me? Ouch, my whole body hurts. She looks and sees what she thinks is a nurse. Am I in the hospital?

"Yes you are. It's going to be okay. You fainted. We have you and the baby on a monitor. It seems like you haven't been eating. You're iron count is low and your dehydrated. I'm going to send the nurse in to recheck your vitals and tomorrow you can go home. My name is Dr. Matthews." Dr. Matthews says with a smile.

"Okay, but the baby is okay? Is there a heartbeat? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Rachel rambled.

"The baby is fine. You are fine. I have a specialist coming to do an ultrasound. You've been asleep for almost a whole day. You've got some people outside waiting for you too. Want me to send them in?" Dr. Matthews says

"Yes please. I'm sure Santana and Kurt are worried." Rachel says

Dr. Matthews walked out to alert her friends that they she was awake. Rachel tried to sit up as carefully as possible. Not wanting to put the baby through anything else. _Well baby I'm happy you are okay._ She thought. _I don't need another bad thing to happen to me._ A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"You don't have to knock Santana. Just come in." Rachel said annoyed. She doesn't understand Santana sometimes. The door opens and the last person she ever wanted to see comes walking through.

"Hey, Rach."


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was stunned. She didn't know what to think or say. The last person she has ever wanted to see is here. _Does he know? Is that why he came back,_ she thought. _I'm going to kill Santana and Kurt. I told them not to tell him._ Rachel looks at Finn.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel whispers

"Kurt called me and said that there was an accident and to get here as fast as possible. It's 11:30 right now. You've been out for about 12 hours. They wouldn't tell me what happened. Neither would the doctors. Are you okay?" Finn asked with concern all over his face.

"I'm fine. I don't understand why you thought you needed to come here. Or that it was a good idea. Now, because of my condition I am not going to get angry but I'd rather you left." Rachel says without looking at him.

"I will, but only if you tell me what's going on. I can't just leave knowing something is wrong with you. No one will tell me, & I don't care if you believe me or not but I love you. I love you so much. Please just tell me what's going on." Finn stared at Rachel. She didn't know how to respond. Her head was pounding with what she knew she needed to say and what she wanted to say. Just as she was going to respond the nurse walked in.

"Well hello. Glad to see you are awake. Just wanted to check on you and the baby. The OBGYN that is on call is on her way up to make sure that the baby is okay. We ran some generic tests but she wants to do an ultrasound and take some blood. Now let me get to your vitals. Everything looks great. She should be here shortly. I am Nurse Linda. If you need anything touch that button here and I will come right in." Nurse Linda finished with a smile and walked out.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She looked at Finn and could see his mind was whirling. He looked like he was gonna be sick. He sat down on the end of the bed.

"Finn…" Rachel said quietly.

"Who? Who's the father Rachel? I can't believe you're pregnant." Finn put his face into his hands. "Just tell me who and that you're happy and I will leave you alone."

Rachel knew she couldn't lie to him. He looked so broken. Exactly how she has felt this past 2 months. She took a deep breath.

"Yours. The baby is yours. I haven't had any time to meet anyone. I've been so heartbroken and angry. I just found out about this yesterday." Rachel says. She is staring at Finn hoping that this information is easy for him to take. Finn is just staring at her. He doesn't know what to say. All he can do is stare at her.

"I'm the father?" he finally breathed out.

"Yes, you're the father." Rachel responded.

Finn jumped up and leaned over to hug her.

"I'm gonna be a dad! I can't believe this. Oh Rachel, I love you so much. I can't believe this. Marry me? Please let's just forget what happened and we can be together and raise this baby. I love you so much." Finn says while still holding her. He lets her out of the hug but still keeps her within arm's reach.

"No." Rachel whispers.

"No? But Rachel we're gonna be parents. You're having a baby. We're having a baby. "Finn stuttered.

"I'm glad that you can forget what happened, but I can't. I love you still so much but you hurt me. What happened that day broke me and I'm not sure how we can fix that; the only reason you're here is because I got hurt. Not because you wanted to see me. I thought for sure that you were going to come after me, because I knew that I would do that for you. You were supposed to be my one and only. I know that we are going to have a baby but as for the "US" part I think that needs to take time. I don't trust you with my heart anymore, Finn. I just don't." Rachel says with tears coming down her face.

Finn couldn't believe what she just said. He knew that he has been hurting but he thought that Rachel would be okay. She was always the stronger out of them. He never knew that he hurt her that much.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or to break your trust. I love you and I love this baby. I am not going to go anywhere. You will trust me and we will be together. I never told you about this but do you remember Sue's sister's funeral? Well during Sue's speech she said that she was tethered to her sister. That the love they have will never disappear just because Gene was gone. That's how I feel about you. We are tethered and we will be together. I love you." Finn has started crying to. Silent tears make their way down his face.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She just remained quiet and stared at Finn. She knew she loved him with all her heart but she doesn't know if she can let him back in. Just as she was going to speak the OBGYN came in with an ultrasound machine.

"Hello. I am Doctor Sierra. I just wanted to do a quick check on the baby and run some blood tests. How far along are you?" Dr. Sierra said.

"I'm not sure. I only found out I was pregnant yesterday. The last time I had sexual intercourse was a little over 2 months." Rachel answered. Finn had moved to the other side of the bed and was staring at Rachel admiringly.

"Okay. Well let's take a look. Can you lift up your shirt? Now this is going to be kind of cold. Okay. Now let's see where baby is and I will take some measurements to see where the baby is sitting at month wise." The doctor said and worked quietly. Finn and Rachel were just staring at the screen. Not sure what to look for. Then they heard a sound. _Thump thump thump._ They both looked at the doctor.

"Well that's the heartbeat. It's in the 154. Steady beat. According to the measurements you are almost 3 months along. Congratulations. Now, I recommend you make an OBGYN appointment as soon as possible. I also want you to start taking these," she scribbles out a prescription. "They are prenatal vitamins. Take one every morning with your breakfast. I want you to start drinking more fluids and eating more. It's not just you anymore. You need to be healthy for you and this bundle of joy. Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Sierra says.

"No, thank you for everything." Rachel answers still staring at the ultrasound screen.

"Okay, hold on," Dr. Sierra pushes a button and a picture prints out, "Here is baby's first picture. Now you can see its just a little blip. It will be growing more soon and by the next ultrasound you will be able to determine the sex. I hope you have a splendid pregnancy. No more scares." Dr. Sierra shakes both of their hands and walks away.

Rachel is still staring at the picture.

"I'm going to be a mother. I—what if I can't do this." Rachel whispers.

"You can. You're going to be the best mother ever. & I will be here for every step of the way." Finn says.

Rachel looks at Finn and sees he is just as scared as her but she can also make out the excitement and love her has for her and their baby. As long as he is around she knows that she can and will be the best mother ever. That still doesn't change how she feels about them. They have a lot to work through. Hopefully, her heart was forgiving.


End file.
